My Little Girl
by MarlyCook
Summary: A one shot. Jess and Ellie. Kind of an 'I'm sorry' story. As in I am so sorry for not updating Adjusted fast enough! So it's kind of a spin off from that


**A/N: This story is to make up for me not updating my story Adjusted, lately. It's a oneshot… Jess and Ellie. If you have read Adjusting and Adjusted you would know who Ellie is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics. The song is My Little Girl by Tim Mcgraw. I love this song! I thought it would be cute for this. All I own in this story is Ellie.**

Ellie ran into the bedroom, and jumped onto Jess and Rory's bed, "Wake up! I am going to be wate for my fust day of Kindagaden."

Jess sat up slowly, and smiled at the way Ellie pronounced her words, "Ok… I'm up."

Rory looked at Ellie, and smiled, "We're up, baby."

Ellie grinned, "Good! Now stay up! I am going to the kitchen and going to fix some food. Get dwessed and be downstairs soon, got it?"

Jess laughed, "Yes Rory Jr."

Ellie fixed him with a glare that you could fall in love with before stomping off to the kitchen.

Rory laughed and turned to Jess, "I'll take her to school."

Jess shook his head, "No… you have a long day ahead of you… I will." He kissed her quickly, "Be back soon."

Rory smiled and kissed him again, "Thank you." She rolled back over and went back to sleep.

Jess walked downstairs, "Ready?"

Ellie was already in the car. Jess walked outside to the car, and got in, "Ready?"

Ellie nodded, and Jess started towards the school.

When Jess pulled up to the school, he smiled. Ellie kissed his cheek, "Bye Daddy, see you after school."

Jess smiled, "Bye.. be good. Love you."

Ellie opened the door, 'Wuv wou, too." She got out of the car, and walked towards the entrance. Jess watched her until he saw she was safe, and sitting down on a bench near a teacher.

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go

Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know

I remember I thought you looked like an angel

Wrapped in pink so soft and warm

You had me wrapped around your finger

Since the day you were born

Beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road

That will lead you home again

Go on take on this old world but to me you know you'll always be..

My little girl

Jess sat and watched her look around, and he smiled, thinking she grew up fast.

**FLASHBACK**

_Jess heard the crash from the living room, and he jumped up and ran into the kitchen. He saw Ellie standing over a broken vase._

_He got mad at first, but then looked up at her face. Ellie smiled, "Oops."_

_Jess sighed and cleaned up the mess, telling himself to take the blame whenever Rory got home._

**END FLASHBACK**

When you were in trouble that crooked smile

Would melt my heart of stone

I look at you

I've turned around and you're almost grown

He smiled again, and watched her take out a book, Dr. Seuss, and start to read.

**FLASHBACK**

_Jess got out from under Rory on the couch, and moved so gently so that he wouldn't wake her. He to the door at the end of the hallway and stopped. The door was cracked, and Jess could only see Ellie's head. The light shining from the moon light out the window made her face glow._

_Jess knew how upset he had made her earlier when he raised his voice about her coloring on the wall. He sighed and shook his head. Thinking she was asleep, he whispered, "I love you, Ellie."_

_Jess turns to walk back to his spot on the couch, and then he hears a sweet, sleepy voice, "I love you more, daddy."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Sometimes when you're asleep I whisper

"I love you" in the moonlight at your door.

As I walk away I hear you say, "Daddy love you more."

Beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams

But always know the road

That will lead you home again

Go on take on this old world

But to me you know you'll always be…

My little girl

Jess looked from the road, back to her, and let out a sigh.

A little boy walked up to her, and sat down. Offering to share his lunch it looked like. Jess thought, '_Oh boy…' _As she smiled, and took her lunch out.

Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand

Bt I won't say yes to him unless I know

He's the half that makes you whole

He has a poet's soul

And the heart of a man's man

I know you'll say that he's in love.

But between you an me…

He won't be good emough.

Jess looked at her and the boy once more, before driving home to his wife. Once he got to the house, and walked inside, and slipped back into bed, wrapping his arms around Rory's waist. After a minute, he walked into Ellie's bedroom. He looked around, and smiled, and almost let a few tears escape. Boy was he getting sensitive.

Rory walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, "She's growing up, huh?"

Jess nodded, "Too fast."

Rory smiled and kissed his shoulder, "Don't worry… she still is and always will be your little girl."

Jess nodded, "I know." He turned to face her, "I just don't want all my time with her to slip away."

Rory smiled, "It won't."

Jess looked at Ellie's room again, then grabbed Rory's hand and walked out of the room with her.

Beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams

But always know the road that will lead you home again.

Go on take on this old world

But to me you know you'll always be…

My little girl

**REVIEW!!! LIKE IT? HATE IT?**


End file.
